


Jacklyn

by Gracy_rose



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Secrets, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9962666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracy_rose/pseuds/Gracy_rose
Summary: A person from Archie's past shows up.





	

“Coming.” Regina called, as someone knocked on the door. She opened the door to a young woman soaked from the poring rain. She had long brown hair and a pair of simple of glasses. Giving her a once over, she noticed a short black dress, oddly paired with a top hat and black cloak. The woman was short, a height not embraced, one could tell taking a glance at the black heels on her feet. 

“Can I help you?” Regina asks, confused at the stranger who stood before her. “Yes. That is if you are Regina Mills.” The girl responded, condescending in a way that said she knew exactly who she was. “Well I am. Why are you here?” The mayor reply’s, her uneasiness growing as the girl looks past her shoulder for a short moment before returning her gaze. “My name is Jackalyn. I’m new in town. You are the ‘Queen’,” She put air quotes around queen, rolling her eyes slightly. “I thought you could help me find someone I’m looking for? Just an old friend.” Jackalyn blushes slightly, unaccustomed to asking for help. “Whom might you be looking for?” Regina asks apprehensively. “Thank you so much for helping it means a lot. I’m just so lost.” The soaked woman says, smiling at her feet. “I don’t have all night.” Regina rushed hoping to have time to call her son before he was supposed to be in bed. “Right, sorry. I’m look for Jiminy, some people called him Jiminy cr-“

“Cricket.” Regina finished the sentence. It’s a small town, she happens to know everybody. But so does everyone else, so she can’t help the uneasiness towards the girl for coming straight to her. “So you know where I can find him.” Jackalyn looked up, the excitement growing on her face. “Yes. His office is on Main Street next to Granny’s. He should still be there.” Regina told her, blunt despite her grievances. “Thank you.” Jackalyn replies, trying to tramp down the grin on her face. She pulled the hood of the black cloak over her head and walked back into the rain.

Jackalyn didn’t mind the rain much. Her one problem was how dark it was. Walking down a sidewalk she looked for any sign to help her. She looked up at the names of all the buildings, not paying much attention to anything else. Looking down when she found one that said Granny’s. Still not giving her full attention to the side walk she bumped smack into someone. “Oh my god. I am so sorry.” She said finally seeing the person in front of her. “Its ok.” The person said, both people laughing at themselves. 

“I’m David.” David Nolan stuck out his hand. “Jackalyn.” She took it still laughing at herself. “I don’t think I’ve seen you before. Are you new?” He asks her, hoping to start a conversation after his long day. “Yes. Maybe you could me. I’m a little lost.” She giggled, hoping not to stop for long. “Sure. Where do you need to go?” David asks. He knew this town like the back of his hand. “I’m looking for, well, here his name is Archie.” She had never been good at asking for help, she was always told to do it herself. “ Ya. Archie. I’ll walk you to his office.” David smiled, he defiantly needed somewhere to go. “Thank you so so much.” She said, so grateful. 

The two didn’t have to walk far to reach it. They quickly walked in out of the rain, which had somehow been forgotten. “Archie.” David knocked on the door. “Coming.” Archie called form the other side of the door. He pulled open the door, only expecting David. He stood in shock as he stared at the woman in front of him. She smiled at him; which somehow told David it was time to go. “Jackalyn.” He said, his voice and face very unenthusiastic. “ Archie, who’s at the door?” Ruby’s voice called, as she walked up. “Ruby this is Jackalyn. She’s my sister.” Archie almost sounded angry to see her. “Oh, hi I’m Ruby.” The two shock hands. Then ruby laid it back on her belly. “How far along?” Jackalyn asks noticing the bump. Archie didn’t answer, just glared. “Um, almost fore months.” Ruby answered, noting the tension. “Ruby, why don’t you gives us a sec.” Archie looked over at her. “Yeah. My shift starts soon anyway.” She walked back in grabbed her jacket, then walked out. 

“Want to come in?” He asks, the tension still in his voice. “Am I aloud?” Her tone was mocking as the two walked in and he closed the door. The two of them sat down on the couch. “How are you?” He asks his little sister trying not to hate her. “Good.” Her voice was quite and neither looked the other in the eye. “You left me.” She continued, anger building in her voice. “Don’t forget that. If anyone should be mad it should be me. You forgot me.” Tears began to form in her eyes. “Jackalyn. I never forgot you. I used to ask other crickets,” they laughed. “just to find out if you where ok.” He put on arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. 

“So are you married?” she looked at him remembering Ruby. “No.” Archie said like the thought of marriage was insane. “Um. Do you want a boy or a girl?” Jackalyn ask already knowing the answer. “Boy.” He said like it was command knowledge. “How’d it happen?” she ask, her brother wasn’t one to just ‘do it’. “I was in a bar after a long day. She walked in. And well then I have no clue.” The two laughed at his last sentence. “Look. Jiminy, I know you. So as your sister I must ask,” her voice and face got serious. He looked at her ready for any question. “Did you only stay with her for the baby?” He stared at her blankly, this was the one question he had never thought about. “we—um—I” Archie didn’t have an answer. “Yes and no.” he finally got an answer, but didn’t sound sure. “I got with Ruby for the baby. But over time I’ve found that I might love her.” He got quite near the end. “I’m happy for you.” She smiled slugging him in the arm. “Want to know what I missed most about you Jackie?” He looked over at her knowing she hatted that nickname. “What?” she asks, not truly caring. “ Having someone to be my brother.” He said very serious, before the two broke into laughter. “Where are you staying?” he asks her coming back fro the laughter. “Nowhere.” She answered, remembering she had nowhere to go. “You can stay with me and Ruby.” He offered. “Thanks.” She smiled, damn she had missed her brother.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank Lilyrain for the help.


End file.
